End of 2x19
by Aryantha
Summary: Catherine and Vincent love uninterrupted


**All characters belong to the series Beauty and the Beast (The CW) I've only borrowed for this story.**

(Do not forget to put the music from the end of this chapter)

* * *

-No ... I have returned the badge because I'm sleeping with a fugitive ..

-Yeah, well .. not lately ... - said watching her eyes sadly, there was nothing I wanted more.

-Yes, I ... - looked around and whispered -. ... No one is watching.

Vincent looked at the lighted windows of Manhattan and realized it was true .. Nobody .. He sat and watched a smile of desire is drawing on his face before going to kiss Cat. Strong She grabbed his neck , kissing him with the same longing he felt ..

They had no time to be together and had been about to lose again, could not miss this opportunity to love.

Tightened at each other all they could .. But it was not enough. Vincent under his formidable hand to the back of Cat. ... I slowly stroked with a quick motion and sat up on the wall of the roof .. She crossed her legs sticking behind him all that he could.

They kissed indeep fondling with their tongues.

Cat I stepped back and took the anorak.. Vin finished removing it while Cat clung tightly to his neck. He dropped it on the floor.

Then he slowly undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled her shirt as she watched pants as to holding my breath. Vincent looked up and smiled at him.

Returned to kiss her and her growing desire stuck his hand under, above everything he could and began to rub her back. Cat shivered at his touch .. who exercised power in those hands she was not normal.

Vincent change the direction of his hand around her waist and started up to her breasts, Cat gasped. He closed his eyes as his face hit his.

They could not endure so much more.

Vincent grabbed the sweater and pulled it out of his head. The helped him do it. Cat looked with delight that powerful chest, ran his hands through it and then started to kiss him as he released trouser buttons ...

They stared at each other .. they knew what the two wanted.

Cat Vincent and raised under the ground.

-Do not move ...

She nodded .. It was impossible to do that.

Vin picked up the anorak, who had removed and placed in the extended floor against the wall. Clothing that was left took off and sat with her back to a hand tended Cat

-Come ... - he said, had a deep longing in his voice ...

Did not need to be told again. She sat astride him.

Vincent took the shirt and undershirt. Tossed to the ground. He released the button on her pants and zipper until it ceased to kiss her breasts ... he took off his boots and stood a moment to remove his pants and panty ..

When they were free of clutter, Cat again placed on top of it .. They fit perfectly. The squeezed everything he could to his chest, their hearts beating in unison, stroking one of his wonderful hands back and with the other his leg, as soft as velvet. They kissed nonstop .. it be Enjoying each other's arms, even if it was for that brief time he had granted the destination ... The two knew they would not last long.

Cat was slowly moving aided by him. Circular, ascending, smooth movements that made Vincent deepen their more passionate kissing .. Gradually they gained in intensity and speed. Vin grabbed Cat rear and helped her move as she ran his neck her lips.

The need was gaining on him subtlety .. The movements became more rapid until there were more. The orgasm you get to Cat helplessly to contain it .. thereupon it came the turn of Vincent moving I followed everything he could to prolong as much as possible the pleasure they felt both ..

When there were embraced more gradually regaining consciousness.

Cat rested her head on the shoulder of Vincent. He threw back his leaning on the wall .. Both had their eyes closed

-I promise .. we will save all this and have a life, Cat .. - said sadly. He opened his eyes and looked.

She also looked at him and stroked his face tenderly.

-I'm totally sure of it ... I love you more than my own life ...

He bent down and kissed just as deeply when they made love.

Vincent was separated and a moment with his forehead to hers.

-I love you .. Catherine Chandler ... with genuine madness ... - sigh and sit up -., But now I have to go .. I do not think it lasts much more ..

She nodded ..

-You're right ... I do not want you to leave my side ... but ... - said as he began to take the clothes he had closer.

-But it is what we have ... -

They were dressed in silence without separating into each other until they had no choice ..

When finished, Vincent grabbed his backpack and kissed her again ..

-¿Pavillion?..

-Pavillion...

- Don't be late- remember him Cat.

He looked at her and jumped the wall ..

-You know .. I'm never late ..

Cat on the roof stood up feeling very alone. She went to the place which had jumped the love of his life and look with melancholy the lights of New York,


End file.
